Un choix
by xNJx
Summary: Lorsque mes parents ont divorcé, j'ai eu à faire un choix. Je savais très bien que cela arriverait, parce que mon père Tony est invivable parfois bien qu'incroyable à mes yeux, et que mon autre père, Steve, est trop gentil mais parfois trop autoritaire pour se laisser faire de la sorte. / SuperFamily, Stony & Peter / SpideyPool /


_**Un choix**_

…

NDA : _Me revoilou._ Un petit OS teinté de plusieurs émotions, je vous laisse découvrir. Juste je tiens à préciser que les changements de point de vue(interne Peter puis omniscient) sont normaux. Je voulais jongler entre eux pour donner plusieurs perspectives à l'histoire, j'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture et que l'opération sera plus ou moins réussie. Bonne lecture, et bonne fin de week end(glacial).

...

Lorsque mes parents ont divorcé, j'ai eu à faire un choix. Je savais très bien que cela arriverait, parce que mon père Tony est invivable parfois bien qu'incroyable à mes yeux, et que mon autre père, Steve, est trop gentil mais parfois trop autoritaire pour se laisser faire de la sorte. Bien sûr, même si ils continuaient de s'embrasser furtivement ou de se sourire de temps à autre en ma présence, les indices de leur future séparation restaient perceptibles, et même, audibles.

Alors oui, un jour mes parents m'ont appelé depuis le salon et m'ont demandé de s'asseoir en face d'eux, d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Tony avait commencé par lever les yeux au ciel puis par marmonner « il n'est pas idiot on a pas à faire ça, » mais Steve avait rétorqué que « si, Tony, on doit le faire. ». Il était déjà relativement compliqué d'avoir pour parents(adoptifs bien entendu) Captain America et Iron Man, membres importants, même fondateurs des Avengers, mais de les voir tous les jours se prendre le bec n'était pas chose facile non plus. Au lycée, mes potes me posaient souvent des questions sur eux, bien qu'avec le temps ils devenaient plus habitués à cela, et même au fait que je me trouvais être le Spider-Man. Avec le temps, les choses s'étaient doucement installées. Voilà maintenant depuis plusieurs années que je suis leur fils, que leur relation a été dévoilée au grand jour et que leur mariage aussi.

Nous étions bien heureux, tous les trois. En plus les collègues Avengers passaient relativement souvent à la Tour alors nous étions tous ensemble, comme cette immense famille que les médias décrivent et affectionnent. Les choses étaient simples. Et puis, il a fallu que mon père, Tony, qui n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à se complaire dans le bonheur que lui offrait la vie et Steve, aille voir ailleurs. Cet ailleurs avait une tête brune et un goût fortement prononcé pour les tours. Oui, je parle bien sûr de Loki et de son frère Thor, venus s'installer à la Tour comme ils avaient désormais une place très importante dans l'équipe. Loki se tenait bien à carreaux, pour parler familièrement, mais flirter avec mon père sans ménagement, alors qu'il savait bien que celui ci n'avait pas vraiment de résistance face à cette arme, ça il aimait. Je ne sais pas si il s'agissait d'une tentative de démolition intérieure, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'une fois divorcé, Tony s'est affiché publiquement avec Loki.

Moi, dans tout ça, j'étais un peu au milieu, imbriqué dans leurs histoires et je tentais tant bien que mal de me décider. J'aime mes parents. Oui, Steve est un père incroyable. Très attachant, communicatif, joueur même. Tous les matins il me propose de composer le petit-déjeuner ensemble tout en discutant de ce que j'ai à faire dans la journée. Mais il est aussi _très très_ papa poule. C'est sur ce point que mon autre papa, Tony, est mieux. Il m'emmène souvent dehors, me montre et m'apprend énormément de choses, passant de la science, de la physique, aux combats, aux entraînements. Vivre avec Tony, c'est vivre à cent à l'heure et ne pas en avoir assez, en vouloir toujours plus. Vivre avec Steve, c'est vivre bien, au moment présent, tranquillement. Et j'aime les deux. Je sais que je dois faire un choix, parce qu'ils insistent en plus. Mais je ne peux pas. Et cela me ronge depuis une semaine. Oh, bien sûr, ils jouent les gentils papounets à me dire que j'ai tout le temps dont je souhaite pour faire ce choix crucial mais _mais_...pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas rester ainsi, vivre tous les trois ?

Non, je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais bien pourquoi. Ils ne s'aiment plus. Steve est le leader des Avengers, alors cela lui confère en plus un pouvoir inaccessible auquel Tony n'arrive pas à se faire. Je les ai même surpris l'autre fois en pleine conversation à la base, et mon Iron Man de père venait de déclarer que « parfois il aimerait bien écraser son point sur sa belle dentition ». J'ai eu vite fait de déguerpir.

Et Loki dans tout cela. Eh bien, franchement, vous risquez d'être surpris, mais Loki était incroyablement sympathique avec moi. Moi qui croyait qu'il allait me reprocher d'être la source de problèmes empêchant son nouvel amant de se livrer totalement à lui, pas du tout. Au contraire, il venait me chercher parfois au lycée en s'excusant pour les problèmes qu'il causait et que franchement ça n'avait jamais été dans son intention de briser la famille. Au fond de moi, je me disais que je devais choisir Steve parce que Tony serait avec Loki, donc en bonne compagnie apparemment et que ça irait. Steve lui, serait seul. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à s'engager avec mon père, alors ce n'était pas pour courir ailleurs le jour d'après. Mais, le problème, c'est qu'en choisissant Steve, j'abandonnais Tony. Et mon papa a déjà été si souvent de fois abandonné, parfois même par son paternel qui ne souhaitait que collaborer et retrouver le Captain. Ce serait lui faire du mal, rouvrir des plaies, ce serait mal, oui, très mal.

« Hey, Peter. »

Wade s'installe à côté de moi sur le banc et je referme mon journal, toujours trop tourmenté par les mots qui semblent s'échapper d'eux même de ma plume et de leur douloureuse signification. Il fallait que je fasse un choix.

« Ow, toi ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à faire ton choix ? »

Il trouve ma main et la caresse doucement. Ce geste est réconfortant, surtout venant de mon petit ami. Il est en terminal et moi en première. Mes parents l'ignorent. Oula non, n'allons pas les affubler d'un tel fardeau en ce moment. En plus, Wade a un caractère bien trempé et je refuse que leurs problèmes ne déteigne sur nous. Oui, parce que je me sens bien avec lui. De plus, ses parents aussi ont divorcé. Il a choisi sa mère parce que, de toute façon, son paternel n'avait jamais été autre choe qu'un con.

« Du calme ma petite araignée. Essaye de faire une liste de pour et de contre, ou je ne sais pas, discute avec chacun d'entre eux, comme une sorte d'entretien privé, ou...écoute juste ton cœur. »

Mais mon cœur me disait de ne pas faire de choix, de rester dans cette situation, de la faire durer pour ne pas avoir à choisir. Mais de toute façon, le soir même si chacun d'entre eux souhaitait rester avec moi, la tension dans la pièce était si palpable qu'il n'était même plus agréable de se retrouver tous les trois.

Wade n'aimait pas voir son petit chéri tourmenté ainsi. Cela le blessait, et il avait l'impression en plus de cela, de revivre cette période infernale dans laquelle il s'était retrouvée quelque années plus tôt.

« Peter, je peux peut être aller leur parler, si tu veux. »

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers son copain et les écarquilla. « Sincèrement je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Rooh, aller. Puis tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu les rencontrer. On est ensemble depuis presque trois mois, mon choux. Va bien falloir. La conversation te viendra peut être plus facilement, aussi. »

Peter décida que oui. Il déclara que c'était même une bonne idée. Après tout, ils lui imposaient un choix et le tourmentaient avec leurs histoires de cœur depuis des mois alors pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le droit de leur imposer la sienne ?

Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée.

…

Wade était comme un enfant en pénétrant dans la Tour Avengers. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir l'intérieur. Peter lui expliqua la disposition des étages, et que les cinq derniers étaient réservés à tous les membres de l'équipe, le dernier étant bien sûr celui de sa famille avec balcon offrant une vue imprenable sur New York. Wade remarqua la tension de son petit ami. Après tout, présenter un amoureux à ses parents, ce n'était pas spécialement un rendez vous délicieux. Cet épisode était même assez souvent redouté, pour avouer. La peur du jugement, la peur d'aveux pas si bien placés que cela par les parents à ce moment précis, la peur du mauvais moment, aussi.

Peter n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus amplement, car l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les portes si familières. Il tapa le code du bout des doigts, perdu dans ses pensées et ouvrit la porte sur le large salon familial. Wade siffla un coup en voyant la démesure de l'endroit, mais aussi le luxe. Oui, après tout son père s'appelait Tony Stark, hein. Et la propreté. Oui, son autre père s'appelait Steve Rogers, ex militaire.

« Euh...bonjour. » fit Peter.

Steve releva la tête de la vaisselle dans laquelle il était plongé. Sur la table trônait une assiette de cookies chocolat banane. Ceux que Steve ne ratait jamais, réservé spécialement pour Peter. Wade s'avança pour lui serrer la main alors qu'au même moment Tony sortait de la chambre avec un torchon dans les mains, frottant ses avants bras encore un peu noirci d'un bricolage récent.

« Hey, Pete, et vous êtes ? » demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils lorsque l'individu lui serra vivement la main.

« Wade, je suis le petit ami de Peter. »

Waw, comment il avait lâché la bombe. Y avait pas à dire, Wade ne se faisait vraiment aucun soucis dans la vie. Steve et Tony se regardèrent du coin de l'œil un instant puis Steve sourit.

« Enchanté. »

Il les invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Wade demanda un café, comme si lui et Captain avait élevés les cochons ensemble, mais ce style décontracté sembla plaire à Tony qui s'installa à côté de lui pour discuter. Wade leur avoua la durée de leur relation, trois mois dans une semaine, et les avertit qu'il n'avait pas encore couché ensemble. Peter rougit et faillit s'étrangler avec son verre.

« Euh je ne crois pas que ce soit nécé- »

« Shhh ma tarentule, » poursuivit-il. Oubliait-il la présence de SES PARENTS DANS LA MEME PIECE. Quoi que, Steve avait l'air amusé, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« Oui, enfin bref, » reprit le plus âgé des deux jeunes, « voyez vous le soucis c'est que mon petit Peter est assez tourmenté en ce moment. Pas moyen de le faire décrocher de ses sombres pensées, il en oublie même de m'embrasser le matin en arriver au lycée, vous y croyez ? »

Tony fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Ses sombres pensées ? » cita-t-il.

Steve avait l'air particulièrement concerné par la nouvelle. Il devait sans doute se morigéner de ne pas avoir vu son fils si perturbé récemment. Il incita le Terminal à poursuivre tandis que celui ci entamait déjà son troisième cookie -où mettait-il ceux ci, on se le demandait ?

« Votre divorce. Le choix qu'il a à faire. Il vous aime trop tous les deux pour pouvoir choisir. Moi c'est pas pareil, mon père était un con et violentait ma mère, alors le choix s'est imposé de lui même. Pis ma mère est adorable, n'est-ce pas Peter ? »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Oui, il reviendrait plus tard sur le fait qu'il avait déjà rencontré la mère de Wade, passons, passons voulez vous. Oui Steve, arrête de me regarder comme ça je ne peux pas tout t'avouer non plus.

« Mais c'est pas le sujet, » continua-t-il. « le sujet c'est Peter, le choix, votre divorce. Et il n'y arrive pas. Il a beau être super intelligent et avoir un esprit de déduction plutôt sympa, là y a pause dans la matrice parce qu'il est bloqué. Il ne peut non seulement pas faire de choix, mais il n'en a pas envie en plus de cela. »

Tony baissa les yeux puis les releva pour croiser le regard blessé de Steve. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi égoïste au point de ne pas voir que leur fils adoré, celui pour lequel ils avaient tout fait afin qu'il fasse parti de la famille et ne soit plus dans ce sordide foyer, avait du mal avec la situation.

« Oui, » avoua Peter, « je sais que vous êtes adultes, vous faites ce que vous voulez et si vous n'êtes plus heureux ensemble alors se séparer c'est la bonne solution. Mais pour moi c'est compliqué parce que je ne veux pas passer une semaine chez l'un et seulement voir l'autre deux jours, c'est injuste. Je vous aime et j'aimerais pouvoir, je ne sais pas, avoir un compromis. »

Steve soupira. « Je vois. »

« Et si on faisait un jour sur deux ? » proposa Tony.

Steve hocha la tête « Oui, avec de bons avocats et une bonne entente, on peut réussir à faire un échange un un jour sur deux. Et puis, je pourrais m'installer à un étage de la Tour avec Bruce, par exemple. Il n'est jamais souvent là et quand il l'est, je sais que tu aimes bien passer du temps avec lui aussi. Ce serait bien comme ça, Peter ? »

Peter soupira de satisfaction. Cette situation compliquée qui l'avait tant tourmentée avait enfin trouvé juste solution. Et adéquate, en plus. Il pourrait voir ses deux parents le même nombre de fois à la semaine et si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir, ils ne seraient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Ce serait comme si...comme si ils n'avaient jamais divorcés, soupira l'ado tristement.

« Bon, on va s'occuper de la procédure dès demain. Pour l'heure, jeune homme, tu nous dois des explications. Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami ? »

Mais les sourires étaient plus amusés que fâchés, fort heureusement.

…

Peter avait été autorisé à dormir chez Wade ce soir là. Être un peu loin de cette oppressante situation lui ferait du bien. Ce n'est qu'en déballant son sac d'affaire qu'il remarqua deux enveloppes. Il ouvrit la première, profitant du fait que Wade s'était éclipsé sous la douche pour les lire.

« _Peter, mon fils adoré._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été si préoccupé ces derniers temps pour ne pas avoir remarqué tes tracas, mais aussi pour ne pas m'être plus intéressé. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime malgré tout ce qui peut se passer et que je suis heureux que tu nous ai enfin présentés ton petit ami. Il est adorable. Bises à vous deux, je t'aime mon chéri. Ton papa, Steve. »_

Peter serra la lettre contre lui un instant, puis la rangea précieusement dans son porte feuille, savourant le fait qu'elle serait toujours sur lui pour lui apporter du réconfort et de la chaleur.

La seconde enveloppe devait être de Tony, somme toute logique. Il l'ouvrit sans plus tarder, remarquant un paquet au fond. Il l'ouvrirait après.

« _Hey, Pete,_

 _je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé autant de troubles ces temps ci. Tu sais que tu peux me parler à tout moment et que je serai toujours là pour toi. T'es mon fils chéri, même si je ne te le dis pas souvent. Et ton petit chéri là, il gère, je l'adore. Tiens, cadeau, fais en bon usage quand tu jugeras que c'est le moment. Ton Iron Dad, Tony. »_

Peter, curieux, ouvrit l'emballage carré recouvert d'un papier cadeau argenté. Il écarquilla les yeux et le rouge aux joues lui monta. Un...un préservatif. Non mais...

Au même moment, Wade sortit de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'avais l'intention de te faire la cour, mais si tu préfères de cette façon, alors... »

…

 _Fin._

…


End file.
